TV TOURNAMENT
by cyberkid
Summary: T.V. TOURNAMENTLet the tournament begin! You got that right! It’s a tournament….theT.V. TOURNAMENT!
1. Chapter 1

T.V. TOURNAMENT

Let the tournament begin! You got that right! It's a tournament….the

T.V. TOURNAMENT!!!!!

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-yasha, Card Captor Sakura, Pretty Cure, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ayashi any Ceres, Teen Titans, Justice League,W.I.T.C.H.,Winx, Xiaolin Showdown, Avatar, Sailor Moon, Pre-tear, Galaxy Angels, Mew Mew Power, Fushigi Yuugi, D.N. Angel and last but not the least Shaman King.

Chapter One-"Welcome!"

As Sakura was walking to the park with her friends (Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Yukito, Touya, Nakuru & Suppi) Touya suddenly spoke which made Sakura jump, he said "Why is that gaki here kaiju?" Sakura responded with a smile "Well 1) they are my friends & 2) the more the merrier they say" she smile at Touya cheerfully & BAM! Sakura just hit her brother's foot & was saying "Kaiju janai mon!" Sakura's friends laughed at what they saw the fifteen year old Sakura acting like a ten year old, then they were suddenly teleported into the middle of a desert in front of the was an eleven year old girl who had short shoulder length black hair, angular frameless glasses& brown skin, the girl said "Welcome!" she said it with a smile but Touya wasn't convinced he said to the girl "Where are we? Who are you? & what are we doing here?" he asked with a worried & angry face but the girl just said "Soon….."after that all sorts of anime characters & cartoon characters arrived those anime characters were Honoka & Nagisa(Pretty Cure),Yugene(Yusuke)Alfred(Kuwabara)Dennis(Kurama) & Hiei,the Ayashi no Ceres cast, the Teen Titans cast, the Justice League cast(only a few), the W.I.T.C.H gang, the Winx cast, the Inu-yasha gang, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, the Avatar cast, the Sailor Moon gang(only a few), the Pre-tear gang, the Galaxy Angels group, the Mew Mew Power gang(complete), the Fushigi Yuugi gang(Suzaku & Seryui seishis), the D.N. Angel cast(the four or six? I don't know really),and the Shaman King gang, soon they all arrived one by one, as each arrived they asked the same thing "Where are we?! & the girl kept saying "Welcome!" & "Soon….." until all arrived the girl said "Welcome to the tournament!"…….to be continued……NEXT ON THE T.V. TOURNAMENT: "What! Another tournament" "I'm afraid so Yugene" Find out what happens on our next chapter of the T.V. TOURNAMENT!!!!

My Japanese Mini-Dictionary

Gaki-brat

Kaiju-monster

"Kaiju janai mon!"-"I'm not a monster!"

AN: "I'm gonna use the Filipino names of Yusuke,Kurama & Kuwabara, I didn't use Hiei's Filipino name because he lives in the demon world, Kay? And those Filipino readers "Magandang Hapon Po Sa Inyong Lahat" or "Maing Adlaw Dira Ninyo" or

"Okay Ra Mo Dira?" & Hello to those who are in gr.5b in Saint Andrew School, in Lapu-lapu City, Cebu "Hi! Ian, Tan, Petricia , Snow, Josephine & to all that is in that section this story is dedicated to Ian who came up this idea for a story "Onward little children let's pitch in and toss ,in the kingdom of men under Saint Andrew's Cross………"

"Yo! Everyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

T.V. TOURNAMENT

Let the tournament begin! You got that right! It's a tournament….the

T.V. TOURNAMENT!!!!!

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-yasha, Card Captor Sakura, Pretty Cure, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ayashi any Ceres, Teen Titans, Justice League,W.I.T.C.H.,Winx, Xiaolin Showdown, Avatar, Sailor Moon, Pre-tear, Galaxy Angels, Mew Mew Power, Fushigi Yuugi, D.N. Angel and last but not the least Shaman King.

Chapter Two-"What?! Another tournament!" 

After everyone arrived the girl said "Welcome to the tournament!" after she said it she looked at the people and smiled then a wail was heard it was from Yusuke he said "Oh!Not another tournament!" the girl "I'm afraid so Yugene" Yusuke "Yugene who's that? The girl "I mean Yusuke" in Yusuke's mind "That's strange" the girl "As I said before welcome to the tournament, my name is Jan and I will be your guide and announcer in this tournament and if you have plans to go back you can't but you can visit, to talk to your friend and family and if you want to they can come here and they are the only one that can come back" after that someone asked it was Yuuhi(from Ayashi No Ceres) he asked "If it is a tournament then why are we at the middle of the desert?" Jan raised her hand and a stadium appeared and she also said "Now how about we go see your rooms shall we" and after she said it she turned around and walked, they saw her turn around to face them and

She said "Do you guys want to sleep here?" they answered "No we don't want to" "So c'mon"…….to be continued…… NEXT ON THE T.V. TOURNAMENT: "Hmm..I wonder why she called me Yugene" "Maybe she just mistook you for another person" "Hmmm…I guess your right" Find out what happens on our next chapter of the T.V. TOURNAMENT!!!!


End file.
